


Dreamscape

by mific



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Community: Drawesome, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: T'Challa's kingmaking dream.





	Dreamscape

**Author's Note:**

> Multi-media - watercolour sky, gouache for the grass, trees and T'Challa, finished with black marker, and digitally.

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/0e06/hbvdcvjmsrab6g8zg.jpg)

click for full size 

 

[on tumblr](https://mific.tumblr.com/post/173480355155/dreamscape-mific-black-panther-2018-archive)


End file.
